Sólo Palabras
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Frustración,Dolor, confusión,¿Que torbellino de emociones podría invadir una relación tan prohibida como la de ellos? BenXGwen
1. Chapter 1

**Sólo Palabras**

**1.-Frustración: **A veces no puede evitar mirarlos de reojo, y luego, rabiar en silencio mientras ellos se prodigan a sus espaldas, o incluso, (a veces) enfrente de él, esas miradas de amor que llegan a enfermarlo nauseabundamente. En las noches recurren a él las pesadillas de ellos dos; de Kevin llevándose a Gwen lejos, arrancándola de su lado y él jamás puede impedirlo y es en esos momentos que lo único que puede sentir es frustración.

**2.-Ecuación: **Gwen y Ben tienen muy en claro que el amor es la ecuación más simple del universo; 1+1= 2 enamorados, entonces, ¿Por qué al hablar de su amor todo parece complicarse inimaginablemente?

**3.-Dolor:** Benjamin Tennyson es un gran conocedor del dolor, casi podría presumir de ostentar el doctorado en el tema, sus batallas han sido las clases más efectivas que ha cursado y su cuerpo un receptor crucial en la contundencia del concepto en sí, sin embargo Ben sabe que el dolor más insoportable no tiene nada que ver son sus batallas, o bueno, tal vez sí...con una batalla en la ha perdido ante Kevin por el corazón de su prima.

**4.-Enfermo: **Socialmente la relación que ambos sostenían era algo prohibido y enfermo, y Ben no lograba comprender, ¿Cómo podía ser el amor algo mounstroso?

**5.- Imposible: **Sia Gwen le pidieran una palabra con la cual definió en un principio su relación con Bem, está sin duda sería : Imposible.

**6.-Insalvable: **Era él, Ben Tennyson, el gran héroe alienígena, el salvador del universo, una leyenda viviente, el invencible; y era también, a causa de su prima (sin que ella estuviese enterada por supuesto), Benjamin, el enfermamente enamorado, el que se hunde lentamente en la desesperante obscuridad de su propio corazón, es él, el derrotado, el perdido, el insalvable.

**7.- Confusión: **Cuando Kevin la besa, Gwen siente la seguridad y tranquilidad que toda mujer inteligente y sensata buscaría en el hombre que eligiera como su novio, pero cuando Ben la abraza siente los fuegos artificiales estallando en su cabeza, el ardor del deseo en su piel, la vertiginosa sensación de lo prohibido, la letal emoción de sus contacto y unas cosquillas en la boca del estomago de considerable intensidad, y aveces se pregunta: ¿como es posible que se pase la vida al lado de aquellos dos hombres que juntos sólo pueden brindarle juntos tan tremenda confusión?

**8.-Irresistible: **Gwen adoraba los domingos, por que era en esos días, que Ben le regalaba la vista de su torso desnudo cuando se disponía a lavar los automoviles de sus padres, y esta vista era algo que ella encontraba realmente irresistible.

**9.- Sospecha: **Kevin los veía y enarcaba una ceja, no importaba que fuera él quién ostentara el título de novio cuando estaba con Gwen, era consciente de que el hombre más cercano a ella en realidad era Ben y eso jamás cambiaría, sin embargo cuando mira la interacción que ambos mantienen no puede evitar pensar demasiado en la relación que comparten esos dos, y Kevin sospecha que la razón por la cual ambos son tan inseparables es sin duda el amor, pero no precisamente en el sentido fraternal.

**10.-Obscuridad:** Sonríen en medio de la obscuridad, entrelazan sus manos y se miran fijamente, por que ahí se refugian, por que en la obscuridad de la habitación pueden prodigarse caricias, besos, se pueden amar plenamente sin ser juzagdos, entregarse el uno al otro sin que su amor sea condenado.

**Serán cincuenta palabras, espero poder subir la segunda parte pronto. Gracias por leer.**


	2. palabras 11 a 20

**11.-Pedazos: **Cada que Ben observa como los brazos de Kevin estrechan tan protectoramente a Gwen entre sí mientras ella la regala una sonrisa a aquel joven escucha un sonido estrepitoso y desgarrador que proviene de su interior, siente ese dolor asfixiante y sabe que ese sonido que la mayoría del mundo parece ignorar pero el cual él logra escuchar de manera abrumadora como si unas ruinas se desmoronasen bajo sus pies no es otra cosa que su propio corazón haciéndose mil pedazos.

**12.-Libros:** Gwen suele ser un ratón de biblioteca, y Ben, pues él nunca lee demasiado…sin embargo nunca hubo una ocasión igual en la que el joven Tennyson estuviese más interesado en la biblioteca de su prima como cuando encontró aquel libro rojo que en su portada tenia a una pareja en una pose bastante comprometedora y que sobre ellos en letras doradas se alzaba el título de "Kamasutra".

**13.- Excepción:** Ben siempre ha sido torpe en el arte de amor, ni si quiera puede encontrar con Julie las palabras adecuadas y poéticas que ella espera escuchar de él para sentirse especial, sin embargo cuando se trata de buscar las palabras para describir a Gwen el adjetivo más simple toma una belleza radical y cualquier verbo se convierte en hazaña y él se vuelve un poeta soñador por que para Ben, Gwen es su única excepción.

**14.- Muerte: **Ben nunca ha tenido miedo de perder la vida, cómo superhéroe que era, él sabía qué aquella era una posibilidad dado el ritmo al cual era conducida su existencia, sin embargo, arraigado en su corazón existe un momento en el que el miedo a la muerte lo paralizó por completo, en el que la muerte estuvo a punto de destruirlo por entero, y esto sucedió cuando en algún momento, esta casi le arranca de los brazos a su prima Gwen.

**15.-Llanto: **Gwen siempre llora de felicidad cuando Ben regresa con vida de alguna batalla librada con Vilgax.

**16.-Distracción: **Cuando está con Kevin su mente divaga, se pierde y luego se llena con la imagen de Ben, su corazón se acelera y no puede apartarse de aquella sensación tan embriagante que le producen los pensamientos de su primo; y Gwen no puede evitar confirmarse que para ella y sus sentimientos Kevin es sólo una distracción.

**17.-Hipocresía: **Besa a Julie pensando en Gwen, acaricia su cabello deseando que tuviera es color rojizo que a él tanto le fascina, que su carácter fuera más fuerte, más directo, que a veces el recordase que tan idiota puede ser y luego le regalase una sonrisa como la que ella le suele regalar; Y Ben actúa, finge, dice que la ama aunque sabe que todo lo que él hace y dice para Julie es sólo una gran hipocresía.

**18.-Sueños: **A veces se imagina casada con Ben, un par de niños jugando en aquel enorme jardín de aquella que pudiese llegar a ser su casa, un pequeño pedacito para ellos ubicado en los suburbios y la felicidad coronando aquel futuro, luego despierta, sacude la cabeza y vuelve a la racionalidad cotidiana, bufa y se repite que, "Sueños, son sólo eso…sueños".

**19.- Sinceridad: **Benjamín Tennyson no cree en la sinceridad por que esta regularmente es desagradable y poco cortés, por eso cuando aquel nuevo sentimiento por su prima comenzó a surgir en él, Ben decidió ignorarlo, guardarlo para sí y velarlo entre mentiras de cariño fraternal que en verdad comenzaba a ser más que eso, pero es que de nada le serviría reconocerlo y admitirlo frente a Gwen, al final de cuentas y en estas circunstancias si había algo que pudiese separarlo de ella para siempre, eso era la sinceridad.

**20.- Dulce: **El primer beso entre ambos no fue largo, ni lleno de pasión como podría figurarse dada la intensidad de sus sentimientos, su primer beso fue corto y delicado, ambos coincidían en que su primer beso podría denominarse simplemente: dulce.

**Les agradezco inmensamente sus reviews y me alegra mucho que les estén gustando espero que esta segunda parte también les haya agradado, estoy abierta y dispuesta a cualquier grupo de esta pareja que me encanta, gracias a todos por leer mis locuras. Una aclaración todo esto sucede en Ben 10: fuerza alienígena. Gracias por todo nos seguiremos leyendo.**


	3. palabras 21 a 30

**21.-Apetito: **Ben siempre ha tenido un apetito propio de su género, come cualquier cosa que pueda ser masticada y sea puesta en el perímetro de su visión con la excusa de que "esta en la edad del pleno desarrollo y necesita alimentarse correctamente", sin embargo nota que un apetito de dimensiones especiales lo domina al punto de hacerle perder el control cuando se encuentra cerca de su prima Gwen; un ansia desesperante de poseerla, una gula de ella que no termina, el apetito insaciable de hacerle el amor.

**22.-Poseer: **Kevin alardeaba, solía hacerlo con reiterada frecuencia, presumía poseer el don de conquistar a mujeres difíciles de roer, tal era el caso de Gwendolyn Tennyson, una chica que era de muchas maneras, un hueso bastante duro de masticar; Gwen no le daba importancia, a fin de cuentas no era Kevin el poseedor de nada, el único que podría (y debería) alardear sería Ben, por que era él, el único que poseía su corazón.

**23.-Escapar:** Se soñaba escapando con ella en sus brazos, convertido tal vez en uno de los multiples aliens que el omnitrix le permitía; escapaba de todo y de todos a un lugar dónde nadie podría separarlos jamás.

**24.-Caleidoscopio:** Gwen se acurruca en el pecho de Ben; la noche los cubre a ambos y el amor flota en el aire , una noche más que se funden en un solo ser, una noche más que se profesan en caricias y besos la profunda pasión que sienten el uno por el otro, y ella no puede evitar mirar en su interior y encontrarse con un caleidoscopio de emociones reconfortantes, angustiosas, tristes y felices pero que conforman en ella un todo, un altar de si misma para el hombre que ama.

**25.-Reencarnar:** Cada que Ben pensaba en que estar con su prima era uno de los mayores pecados que podría cometer cualquier hombre sobre la tierra, se arrodillaba y pedía a cualquier dios que existiera de cualquier religión ( a ese punto no importaba mucho de cual) que le permitiera reencarnar en la otra vida junto a su amada, tan cercano a ella como ahora pero sin ningún lazo que pudiese condicionar su amor de manera prohibitiva.

**26.-Pedestal:** Gwen era escéptica, escéptica en tantos sentidos que era imposible que uno de ellos no fuera la relación, pero, sin embargo, había en su mente un ser a quién le dedicaba un pedestal en su alma, un héroe personal en el que creía por sobre todas las cosas, Ben era el hombre, el mortal, el héroe y el dios, el único al que podría venerar en un pedestal.

**27.-Luz: **El pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto de Ben, alumbraba su rostro parcialmente y la sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios, y el miraba al techo pensando en que ni la luz del sol, ni de la luna podrían ya ser relevantes en su vida, lo mismo daba si estaban o no estaban, ninguna luz era más preciosa, más grande, más magnifica que la que Gwen había otorgado a su vida desde el momento en que cruzaron su mirada aquel verano que había cambiado sus vidas.

**28.-Deriva: **Se sentía perdida, se sentía inútil e impotente, cuando Ben no estaba, Gwen simplemente no era nada más que vacío, no era más que un barco que insalvablemente se pierde a la deriva.

**29.-Obvio: **Ken a veces los sorprendía, ecabulléndose a algún cuarto, tomandose las manos bajo el mantel, sonriendose y mirándose furtivamente cuando creían que nadie los estaba mirando, y se preocupaba por ellos, por que ahí, en ese mundo que ellos se habían creado como refugio para ellos mismos no podían ver que aquel amor que ellos pretendían ocultar de todos, era obvio.

**30.-Te necesito ahora: **Sostenía una foto de ambos,era la más reciente apenas tomada en la última reunión familiar, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Benjamin mientras pensaba en su prima y en su repentino alejamiento, y la tristeza encogía su alma preguntandose si ella se sentía igual que él. "Gwen, siempre te he necesitado, mi corazón se muere lentamente sin ti y yo te necesito ahora para seguir viviendo después"


End file.
